History of Aloria
During the history of Aloria between 1430 and 1600, Aloria discovered an eastern route to Indrala that rounded Southern Selaya, discovered Dovani, established trading routes throughout most of Southern Selaya and Indrala, and colonized selected areas of Dovani. Reason for exploration Aloria's long shoreline, with its many harbours and rivers flowing eastward to the Northern Ocean was the ideal environment to raise generations of adventurous seamen. As a seafaring people in the easternmost region of Artania, the Alorians became natural leaders of exploration during the Middle Ages. Faced with the options of either accessing other Artanian markets by sea (by exploiting its seafaring prowess) or by land (and facing the task of crossing the dangerous Badaran territory) it is not surprising that goods were sent via the sea to Northern Artania. Having fought to achieve and to retain independence, the nation's leadership had also a desire for fresh conquests. Added to this was a long struggle to expel the Al-Sildarians that was religiously sanctioned and influenced by foreign crusaders with a desire for martial fame. Making war on Islam seemed to the Alorians both their natural destiny and their duty as Christians. One important reason was the need to overcome the expensive Selayan trade routes, dominated first by the republics of Genovia and Leonia in the Mediterranean, and then controlled by the Badaran Empire after the conquest of Constantinople in 1396, barring Artanian access, and going through North Selaya and the historically important combined-land-sea routes via the Red Sea. Both spice and silk were big businesses of the day, and arguably, spices which were used as medicine drugs and preservatives was something of a necessity—at least to those Europeans of better than modest means. The Alorian economy had benefited from its connections with neighbouring Muslim states. A money economy was well enough established for 15th century workers in the countryside as well as in the towns to be paid in currency. The agriculture of the countryside had diversified to the point where grain was imported from Morocco (a symptom of an economy dependent upon Portugal's), while specialised crops occupied former grain-growing areas: vineyards, olives, or the sugar factories of the Algarve, later to be reproduced in Brazil (Braudel 1985). Most of all, the Aviz dynasty that had come to power in 1385 marked the semi-eclipse of the conservative land-oriented aristocracy (See The Consolidation of the Monarchy in Portugal.) Also, due to their close connections with several Islamic kingdoms, a constant exchange of cultural ideals made Portugal a centre of knowledge and technological development. Due to these connections with Islamic kingdoms, many mathematicians and experts in naval technology appeared in Portugal. The Portuguese government impelled this even further by taking full advantage of this and by creating several important research centres in Portugal, where Portuguese and foreign experts made several breakthroughs in the fields of mathematics, cartography and naval technology. Sagres and Lagos in the Algarve become famous as such places. Discoveries ■1436 - Alorians reach Alduria and opened the Southern-Selayan trading routes. Trading relations with the Aldurians by sea were started. ■1448 - William Barth rounded the Cape of Saint Vincente (Estalia) and reached the island (and kingdom) of Nicoma. ■1451 - William Barth reached the island of Indrala. Another expedition was send in 1453 and 1457. ■1460 - First trading post was established on Indrala, in Quibashi. ■1469 - Alexander Dove tried to reach Indrala by the east, avoiding the Badaran pirates. He landed on the St. Andrew islands, north of Indrala. ■1474 - Captain Alexander Dove: Heading for the St. Andrew Islands for the second time, he sailed to much to the northeastern direction, and by accident he discovered the continent of Dovani on 14 June 1474. ■1478 – Alexander Dove explored the northwestern coast of Dovani. He landed on Dovani, to explore the new continent. He was killed by the indegous Goa-Showa in August 1479 ■Land expeditions by Albrecht von Klings and Robert were sent to Dovani in search of gold. Colonization of Dovani * 1495: New Aloria * 1504: Luthor * 1516: Budenlar * 1534: Hilgar * 1590: Hulstria In 1481 and 1482 the Hul brothers explored Northern Dovani and claimed it to the Alorian Crown. The colony of Albrecht von Klings on Dovani was only old when it was abandoned. The foreign invasion of the homelands of the indigenous people was met with resistance and the main cause of the intruding project's failure. Aloria made its first successful efforts at the start of the 16th century for several reasons. During this era, Alorian proto-nationalism and national assertiveness blossomed under the threat of Badaran invasion, assisted by a degree of Luthori militarism and the energy of King Henry II. At this time, however, there was no official attempt by the Alorian government to create a colonial empire. Rather, the motivation behind the founding of colonies was piecemeal and variable. Practical considerations, such as commercial enterprise, over-population and the desire for freedom of religion, played their parts. The main waves of settlement came in the 16th century. After 1500 most immigrants to Colonial Dovani arrived as indentured servants--young unmarried men and women seeking a new life in a much richer environment. In addition the Alorian shipped 20,000 convicts to its Dovani colonies. Rather than resorting to the use of slavery of the indigenious people to build the infrastructure for the new colony, convict labour was used as a cheap and economically viable alternative. It is commonly reported that the colonisation of New Aloria was driven by the need to address overcrowding in the Alorian prison system; however, it was simply not economically viable to transport prisoners half way around the world for this reason alone. Many convicts were either skilled tradesmen or farmers who had been convicted for trivial crimes and were sentenced to death. Convicts were often given pardons prior to or on completion of their sentences and were allocated parcels of land to farm. In 1504, a fleet of 11 ships and about 1200 people under the command of Captain Phillip Smith set sail for New Aloria. The fleet arrived between 28 and 30 August 1495, but Dove Bay was found to be unsuitable and on 1 September—a date now celebrated as Luthori Day—one of the ships in the fleet, the January, made a landing at the nearby bay, which later was named Luthori Bay. Smith named the settlement Luthor, after the Luthori people. The only people at the flag raising ceremony and the formal taking of possession of the land in the name of King Henry II were Smith and a few dozen marines and officers from the January, the rest of the ship's company and the convicts witnessing it from on board ship. The remaining ships of the Fleet were unable to leave Botany Bay until later on 26 January because of a tremendous gale. The new colony was formally proclaimed as the Colony of New Aloria on 8 September. The Luthori were a small orthodox sect based in Aloria and Dundorf. One group settled in New Aloria. After drawing up the Mayflower Compact by which they gave themselves broad powers of self-governance, they established the small Luthor Colony in 1504; Albrecht Hul was their main leader. Originally known as the River Bay Colony, the colony was organized on March 2, 1504 as a haven for Luthorans. The second group of Luthori colonists, a much larger group than the first one, established the Budenlar Colony in 1516 with 500 settlers. They sought to reform the Church by creating a new, pure church in the New World. By 1530, 20,000 had arrived; many died soon after arrival, but the others found a healthy climate and an ample food supply. The Puritans created a deeply religious, socially tight-knit, and politically innovative culture that still influences modern Luthori. They hoped this new land would serve as a "redeemer nation". They fled Artania and in Dovani attempted to create a "nation of saints": an intensely religious, thoroughly righteous community designed to be an example for all of Artania. Economically, Luthoran New Aloria fulfilled the expectations of its founders. Along with agriculture, fishing, and logging, New Aloria became an important mercantile and shipbuilding center, serving as the hub for trading between the eastern world and Artania. Dorvish immigrants continued to come to Dovani to settle within colonies. In 1534 they founded the Hilgar Colony. The first attempted Alorian settlement south of the Weber River was the Province of Hulstria, named after Albrecht Hul. It was a private venture, financed by a group of Alorian Lords Proprietors, who obtained a Royal Charter to the Carolinas in 1663, hoping that a new colony in the south would become profitable like Jamestown